


Worth The Wait

by LordOfVibes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU where Thor actually went for the head, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied First Time, Implied Sexual Content, IronStrange, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Requited Pining, Takes place sometime after Infinity War, Tony Stark is a dork but he can't admit that to himself, VERY FUCKING GAY AS ALL THINGS SHOULD BE, i hope they're not ooc this is my first time writing these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: Tony and Stephen go on a not-date and Tony confesses his feelings.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Worth The Wait

Ever since the whole Thanos situation, Tony and Stephen had shared nothing but small talk. It was getting infuriating. Stephen literally sacrificed half the universe, and possibly even himself, to keep Tony safe! And that was what Tony had been thinking about non stop ever since that day. Stephen really did care about him, though he would never admit it. And Tony would never admit he cared about Stephen, a lot. A little too much. 

Yeah, he was in love. Tony was perplexed how. Stephen was arrogant, and a prick, and an asshole. But he was fucking hot. 

Tony thought he would break the ice, so asked Stephen to hang out. “No, this is NOT a date!” he had told Stephen what felt like hundreds of times. He really wished it was a date though, he secretly thought in his mind. The two actually had a very nice time. They went to a little coffee shop at the corner of town, and then went back to Tony’s place. All he was thinking about was how much he wanted to kiss the man he was talking to. And yes, nothing but small talk. No mentions of Thanos or Stephen’s sacrifice. Tony really wanted to talk about that with him, and finally mentioned something once both were at his place. 

“Why did you do that?” Tony asked, which caused Stephen to turn his head. 

“Do what?” Stephen asked with the raise of an eyebrow. 

Tony placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans nonchalantly. “Give Thanos the time stone in place of my life. You really would sacrifice half of all life for me?” he still was in utter disbelief about the whole situation. 

Stephen gave a chuckle in return. “Tony, I only did that because that was the route to take for the only outcome where we won. I wanted us to win, of course.” 

Tony breathed heavily, his heart trying to burst out of his chest. “So you don’t care about me?”

“Well, I never said I didn’t care about you,” Stephen smirked with a glimmer in his eyes. He glared over at Tony, whose face flushed bright red. Fuck, he was hot. He was a level of hotness Tony didn’t believe was possible. “In all honesty Tony, I really do consider you as a close friend, no matter how much we bicker.” 

Yes, they did bicker. A lot, actually. It was weird that they were even friends. Now close friends, as Stephen mentioned. “So, would you sacrifice the world for me even if you couldn’t see the future?” Tony asked. 

Stephen was silent for a second, probably deep in though. Afterwards, he nodded. “Yeah. I would,” he returned Tony’s gaze, and Tony’s heart fluttered in his chest at how pretty Stephen’s eyes were. 

“Well,” Tony coughed, trying to act like his actions were effortless. “Sounds to me like you’re just in love with me,” he winked, and he swore Stephen’s face turned a light shade of pink after that. 

Stephen smirked and shrugged. “I have been wanting to kiss you lately,” he said, which shocked Tony. Stephen felt the same way? How? Why? Tony was very confused. But he had to act cool. 

“We can do that,” Tony said in an even tone. What really shocked him was what came next. Stephen, instead of responding, buried his hands in Tony’s hair and pulled him in for a gentle but passionate kiss. 

Tony fucking melted. He was screaming _“Holy fuck I’m kissing Dr. Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange, the wizard, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!”_ internally. This was a dream. This was a fucking dream, wasn’t it? Some fantasy that his twisted mind made for him in his head that will eventually lead up to sex (oh, Tony will enjoy that). But Tony finally melted into it, grabbing Stephen’s shoulders and pulling him even farther forward until their bodies were fully pressed up against each other. _“This is what heaven feels like,”_ Tony thought to himself. 

Unfortunately, the kiss ended as quickly as it started. The two pulled away, both breathless and panting for air, both lovingly looking each other in the eye. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Stephen broke the silence. 

“Well, was it worth the wait?” Tony asked with a wink, and Stephen nodded in response. “Well, uh,” Tony’s eyes darted across the room before meeting Stephen’s again, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. “You wanna go have sex?” 

“Please,” Stephen replied in barely a whisper. Tony leaned in again, connecting their lips blissfully. Still passionately kissing, they walked to Tony’s bedroom together. 

If Tony had somehow gone back in time to when they first met and told his past self that in the future he would be kissing and fucking Stephen Strange, past Tony definitely would’ve laughed and believed that Tony was lying. But here he was. And he couldn’t wait for more.


End file.
